


Lost in the Garden of Asgard

by SvenYves



Series: Tasertricks Prompts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardens are suppose to be relaxing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Garden of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> So this is my little one shot that I created based on a prompt from [fuckyeahlokidarcy](http://fuckyeahlokidarcy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> "Loki and Darcy taking a walk through Asgard parks?"  
> I took this and kind of ran away with it. I assumed that you meant a park as in a public park? So I just got garden stuck in my head. And that is where I went.  
> We have some garden action. We have magical and fun Tasertricks fluff.  
> All the good stuff.  
> Also, I could not help myself, I had to call Loki 'Mischief'. It is all Leftennant's fault. She did this to me. I can't go back to a life before Mischief. :D  
> 

Those strange Asgardian rose bushes got caught on her dress again. Darcy angrily pulled on the fabric until she heard a rip. The sudden release had her falling back onto the dirt. She let out a frustrated groan and pushed herself up from ground. She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her sore behind.

“Stupid plants. Yeah, I am talking to you, you giant petal monsters. Plants should not be that big. And thorns? Really? This dress was so pretty and now you ripped it!” 

Darcy’s volume has increased to the point that she was shouting at the bushes. This caused some other noble visitors to peek around the other bushes to take a look at the Migardian guest of the royal family. No one had to courage to confront Lady Darcy for fear of the man that was drawn to her. Apparently, Loki was still a little scary on Asgard. 

Being the betrothed of one of the Princes of Asgard, Darcy had to deal with a lot of free time. This time was spent studying Asgardian politics in the royal libraries, trying to find secret passageways (All castles have secret tunnels) and trying to memorize the palace gardens. The last thing on this list turned out to be quite difficult. Asgard liked to create gardens that seemed to be built on other buildings. These were not the sprawling but flat types of places that have a fountain in one corner with a tree in the other. Asgard built their garden with levels. Yes, levels. The first level of the royal gardens was covered with ivy and non-flowering plants. As you walked your way up the stairs that connected each floor, the plants got bigger and brighter. The top floor was dedicated to Queen Frigga; it housed the most beauty and exotic plants that Darcy had ever seen. Each level was also set up as if the plants grew naturally. There was no logical order or design. The plants grew on top of each other and in groups. Darcy loved the space and had fun exploring each level. However, Darcy found that the stairs were never in the same spot. She had to wonder around for a while under she could figure out the location to get to the different floors. She was committed to figuring out the pattern in the magical musical stairs. 

It seemed that her attempt to find the stairs was foiled by the rose bushes attack on her dress. She was tired and annoyed. Darcy knew that it would take her awhile to get out of the gardens and back into the palace. Also, she was a little upset that her had ripped this amazing dress. And she knew that Loki was be making that stupid face if he found out that she got lost in the gardens and ripped her dress. He would lift his eyebrow and say some vaguely smug remark about her Migardian abilities or lack of any kind of abilities at all. Darcy was equal parts annoyed and turned on with Loki did his “Better than thou” routine. She also knew that he knew this fact. These phases never lasted long. Darcy knew how to put Loki in his place, but after her adventure in this garden she did not know if she wanted to deal with that today. 

“I heard that someone was making a scene but I should have known that it would be you. “  
Darcy spun around so fast that she almost tripped over herself. Loki was standing a few feet away from her, skimming his fingertips over some of the peony-like flowers near the roses. Of course, he was wearing a smirk on his face but his clothing was scaled down from the typical armor that Asgardians like to wear daily. He had his overcoat and leather pants, but his chest plate and vambraces were gone. Darcy rolled her eyes at him and blew a raspberry at him. She marched up to him and placed her hands on her hips in exasperation. 

“Okay. You know what? I will just ask. What is up with the stairs? You know how long it takes me to navigate this place? It is a mad house in here. I bet the stairs at Hogwarts were more organized then this chaos!” Darcy let out a huff and gave Loki her best “I am not putting up with you today” face.

“Hmmm. Maybe the stairs know you like mischief?” Loki said this as he tilted his head toward her mouth. He placed one hand around the back of her neck, using his thumb to rub tiny circles on her jawline. He was giving Darcy a cute mix of a sweet smile with that little twinkle in his eye. 

“Yes. I love mischief. I think I love it so much I am going to marry it.” Darcy whispered this into Loki’s lips. His answering grin made Darcy laugh and she gave Loki a kiss. Loki looked at her and grinned. 

“Mischief would that very much.” Darcy was pulled into Loki’s chest and the answering kiss made them both silent for a few minutes.

“If you would have asked, darling, I would have told you how to get pass though tricky stairs. But I would love to take a little afternoon walk with you. I know this lovely spot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here is some of the inspiration for this little thingy.
> 
> I thought of Asgardian gardens and wanted something a little different. So I got hooked on the idea of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.  
> 
> 
> Also, Darcy's dress:  
> 


End file.
